


Bertie Wooster Changes his Shirt

by Saylee



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saylee/pseuds/Saylee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does what it says on the box</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bertie Wooster Changes his Shirt

"Jeeves," I announced, "I have decided that you may dispose of that pink shirt."

"Thank you, sir." A pause, then, "I must confess I am surprised, sir. Earlier, you seemed quite determined that the item should remain."

In truth, I was attached to the shirt in question, and was sad to see it go. However, he had expressed the opinion that it was unbecoming on me. I had a newfound and deep-seated interest in Jeeves finding me becoming.

Naturally, I could not express this to Jeeves himself. Instead, I smiled a mysterious smile.

"Oh, you know, I changed my mind."


End file.
